MrGold
by LittleHC23
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? Aquella pregunta se repite en la cabeza de Kate Beckett durante unos segundos, luego, se convence de que aquella visita solo ha sido un sueño. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que una ola de asesinatos azota Nueva York Y StoryBrooke


**¡Hola!, este no es mi primer fic pero sí mi primer Crossover. Sí, porque esta historia es una especie de Crossover entre OUAT (Once Upon A Time) Y Castle. Aunque por parte de OUAT es un poco AU a si que si alguien no se ha visto la serie, no os preocupéis que aquí entenderéis todo :D**

**En respecto a OUAT, se sitúa en el 1x08 más o menos, justo después de que Emma sea Sherif y en Castle pues...por el 4x19, 4x20...por ahí. ¡Ah! otra cosa. Rumpelstiltskin( )e.e es el que más se ve afectado en el AU. **

**Allá vamos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**E**l sonido retumbó en todo el salón. Kate Beckett dio un respingo mientras que veía como la taza de café acababa echa trizas sobre el parqué. Estaba claro que aquel no era su mejor día.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, abatida. Cerró los ojos y quiso sumirse en la oscuridad. Pero algo brilló ante ella. Algo dorado. Llevó su mano hasta su cadera, tanteando su arma y se puso en guardia mientras recorría el pequeño apartamento con la mirada. —¿Quién anda ahí?

Ante ella, apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años. O al menos los aparentaba. Su pelo, de media melena y bien vestido. Apoyado en un bastón se acercó a ella. Sus ojos, dorados brillaron en la oscuridad mientras que la miraban fijamente. Instintivamente, Beckett desenfundó su pistola. Le apuntó directamente al corazón y sus manos temblaron. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?, ¿Qué prendía entrando en su casa así como así?

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó.

—¿No te han hablado de mi? —Preguntó divertido, trató de dar un paso y ante aquello, Kate le apuntó a la cabeza. —Sabes que no vas a disparar.

—No me tientes.

Gold soltó una carcajada y acto seguido, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Mi nombre es Gold.

—¿Gold?, ¿Y qué le trae por mi casa, Mr. Gold?

—Es una pena que no te hayan hablado de mi, Kate, si lo hubiesen hecho, estarías temblando de miedo. —Gold volvió a reír. Aquella risa le provocó un escalofrío, la hizo retroceder. No sabía muy bien de qué iba aquello pero no le daba muy buena espina.

—¿Qué quiere de mi?

—No, no, no. Esa no es la pregunta Kate. La pregunta es; ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo?

La detective sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que se refería Gold. —No te entiendo...¿Qué coj...? ¡No sé ni siquiera por qué estoy hablando contigo!

—Porque puedo darte lo que más deseas Kate. Dime...¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Aquello descolocó por completo a la detective, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, por unos segundos, se sintió tentada de indagar en aquel hombre. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Aquello fue solo hasta que recuperó la poca cordura que aquellos dorados ojos se habían ido llevando en el transcurso de la conversación. Aquel hombre la desconcertaba y a la vez era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo temblase.

—¡No quiero nada de ti —Casi gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó, tentador.

—Váyase, señor Gold.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel hombre había desaparecido. No supo como, pero seguramente se estaría volviendo loca. Lo único que dejó fue una pequeña tarjeta. Como el oro, dorada.

* * *

Despertó, la taza seguía sobre la mesita, intacta. Y tampoco había rastro de la tarjeta. Todo parecía haber sido un sueño. Se abrazó a si misma y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas para, acto seguido ahogarse en un suspiro. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Parecía tan real...Tan real que sentía como sus palabras, exactas, se reproducían en su mente.

¿Qué era lo que ella más deseaba?

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo pero...Había una cosa y solo si pudiese...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Aquello no era real. Y debía dejar de pensar en ello pues de lo contrario, acabaría por volverse loca.

El reloj marcaba las 5:49. Sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño una vez más por lo que se levantó de la cama y arrastró sus pies, descalzos hasta la cocina. Allí, se hizo un café, revisando el móvil de vez en cuando, deseando que hubiese un caso para distraerla.

Y sus deseos se hicieron realidad. En ese mismo instante, el iPhone se iluminó, mostrando la foto de su compañero en la pantalla.

* * *

Aquella noche, la acera estaba mojada por la lluvia. La luna llena iluminaba la pequeña ciudad de StoryBrooke aquella noche en la que las farolas estaban apagadas. Caminó hacia su coche y se apoyó en el durante unos segundos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la tienda del señor Gold. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no parecía haber rastro de él.

Emma frunció el ceño, aquello, aunque pareciese una tontería, no le daba muy buena espina.


End file.
